Voyage en enfer
by Joe L Dalton 666
Summary: Le voyage de Dean en enfer, où il va subir les pires tortures possibles et inimaginables.  des personnages d'autres séries feront aussi leur apparition, alors pas de remarques svp, c'est le seul endroit ou on peu. contient beaucoup de violence et de sexem
1. Chapter 1

Ca y'est, un an qu'il les redoutaient, un an qu'il attendait ce moment, le moment fatidique, le jour où les chiens de l'enfer viendraient sur terre l'arracher à la vie.

Pourtant il avait tout tenté, son frère aussi, ainsi que leur grand ami Bobby.

Mais rien n'y fit, et maintenant, ces fils de pute étaient là, derrière la porte, protégé par la fine couche de gros sel qu'ils avaient disposés devant, ainsi que sur les fenêtres.

Mais Lilith, cette salope, avait pris possession du corps de Rubby, pour tromper les garçons, pour mieux les approcher, en leur faisant croire qu'elle pouvait les aider à sauver Dean de son terrible destin.

Elle les avait bien manipulés, cette bitch.

Maintenant, elle se délecter de voir les deux frangins plaqués au mur, lisant la terreur sur leur visage et dans leurs yeux.

Elle ricanait de son rire satanique, elle adorait ça, faire durer le plaisir. Elle avait juste à ouvrir la porte, pour que les toutous n'entre et se précipite sur le pauvre Dean.

- "Ouvre cette putain de porte, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, sale bitch. »

-« Du calme mon mignon, ne soit pas si pressé de mourir. »

-« Fait ce que t'a à faire, de toute façon, je sais que çà te délecte de nous voir souffrir. »

-« J'ai hâte d'aller m'amuser à aller botter l'arrière train de Satan. »

-« L'ironie, pour masquer ta peur, bien connu pour ça, mon petit choupinet. »

-« Je préfère encore mourir que t'entendre m'appeler par un de ces stupides sobriquets ».

-« Comme tu voudras mon Deanounet. »

Et elle ouvrit la porte, rompant ainsi la barrière de sel qui séparait Dean de la mort certaine.

-« Attaquez ce petit morveux »

L'ordre claqua dans l'air tel un fouet.

Sam ne pouvait les voir, mais deux chiens de l'enfer, aussi gros qu'un gros quad, entrèrent en courant dans la pièce, arrachèrent Dean du mur et le balancèrent à terre.

Dean, qui ne pouvait pas les voir non plus, sentit l'odeur de leur haleine putride, quand ils approchèrent leurs gueules de sa tête pour le renifler.

-« Tuer-moi, sales clébards de merde, depuis le temps que j'attends ça, j'ai hâte de balancer mon poing dans la tronche du diable. »

Les chiens ne se le fîrent pas dire deux fois et commencèrent à déchiqueter Dean en lambeaux.

Des coups de griffes bien placés, qui ne le tuèrent pas sur le coup, mais qui firent gicler le sang partout.

Dean hurlait de douleur, Sam de terreur, suppliant Lilith d'abréger ses souffrances.

Mais cette dernière hurlait, elle, de rire, savourant chaque instant et chaque cri du jeune homme en train de se faire tailler en pièce par les monstres.

-« Arrêtes ça, je t'en supplie, disait Sam. »

-« Dommage, je m'amusait bien. »

Une grande lueur blanche apparut, éblouissant Sam. Quand celle-ci disparut, une vision d'horreur apparut au cadet des Winchester.

Son frère ainé était étendu là, par terre, gisant dans une marre de sang qui s'écoulait encore de ses plaies à vif. Il était mort.

Sam essaya de chercher un pouls, rien, il essaya de lui faire un massage cardiaque, mais chaque pression sur la poitrine de son frère faisait gicler un peu plus de sang de ses plaies.

Désemparé, il saisissa le corps inerte de son frère et le pressa contre lui, pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, tout en le berçant, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ne se rendit pas compte quand Bobby entra dans la pièce.

L'homme, qui considérait les garçons comme ses propres fils, regarda la scène, regarda la pièce maculé du sang de Dean, et se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Plus discrètement, les larmes lui roulant sur la joue en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à aller vers les deux frères, empoigna Sam pour le ramener dehors.

Mais Sam était un homme robuste et ne voulait en aucun cas lâcher son frère.

-« Laisse moi Bobby, s'il te plait. »

-« D'accord, je reviendrais plus tard. »

Il lui fallu attendre trois jours entiers pour enfin décider le jeune homme à lâcher le corps désarticuler de son frère.

Le cadet était épuisé, d'être rester aussi longtemps dans la même position autant de temps.

-« Va te reposer, je vais préparer le bûcher. »

-« Non Bobby, c'est mon frère, c'est à moi de préparer tout ça. »

Bobby n'insista pas, mais encouragea quand même son jeune ami à aller se reposer avant tout.

Sam se laissa conduire dans l'hôtel le plus proche, pris une douche, et s'affala sur le lit, et sans s'en rendre compte, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Bobby retourna à la vieille bicoque où eu lieu l'attaque, entra dans la pièce avec une couverture et s'agenouilla prêt du cadavre de Dean, qui commencer déjà à se décomposer.

-« Pauvre gamin, bon voyage l'ami, fais en voir là bas à tous ces démons. »

Il ferma les yeux du jeune homme, restés ouvert, et le couvrit de la couverture, en attendant que le bucher soit prêt.


	2. Chapter 2

-« Me voila enfin arriver, voila mon piloris, accroché avec des liens. Pas de flammes, mais un froid glacial. Cet quoi c'est endroit pourri, même pas le droit à un cocktail de bienvenue ? »

Dean était là, penché dans le vide, ligoté, sans pouvoir bouger un muscle. Il était seul, des éclairs fusés de partout, et de temps à autres un éclair le toucher, lui assénant des violentes décharges électrique, ce qui provoquait d'atroces douleurs, quand son corps, sous les effets des pulsions, se tordait.

Personne ne venait, ils le laissaient là, pourrir sur son poteau, le laissant cogiter sur son sort.

-« Allez, venez, sortez le doigt de votre trou du cul pourri rôti, que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance, bande d'enfoirés, » se mit à crier Dean.

Mais pas la moindre petite ombre ne bougeait, personne ne déniait venir lui accorder la moindre importance.

-« J'ai tout mon temps bande d'enflures, vous ne me faites absolument pas peur, j'attends que ça de pouvoir enfin vous botter vos fesses de sales rats répugnants. »

Mais il parlait toujours dans le vide. Mais à un moment donné, il entendit dans un souffle glacial, un rire, ce rire démoniaque d'un démon.

-« Sam se mit il à penser, pourvu qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé, que tu es toujours en vie, là haut. Prends bien soin de toi, et butte moi cette salope de Lilith. Et si t'as le temps, VIENS ME DÉLIVRAIS S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

Justement, Sam commençait à préparer le bûcher pour son frère. Il avait refusé que Bobby l'aide à faire cette pénible tâche.

Il avait failli à sa mission, à sauver son aîné, c'était donc le cœur lourd et chargé d'un terrible chagrin qu'il empilait les morceaux de bois minutieusement.

Son vieil ami, qui s'était résolu à le laisser tranquille, lui apportait quand même à boire et à manger.

Mais le cadet, ne mangeait pratiquement pas, se contentant d'avaler les bières fraîches que son père d'adoption lui ramenait.

Il adorait et respectait cet ami, qui était depuis la mort de John, une épaule sur qui comptait, et était devenu leur deuxième papa à tout les deux.

Bobby avait prit sous son aile les deux jeunes hommes, et s'en voulait à mort de la disparition de l'aîné. Et ce n'était pas faute pour autant d'avoir retourné pas mal de merde, pour lui éviter l'aller sans retour, vers la mort et les enfers.

Sam avait fini le bûcher, il s'attaqua à la tombe pour y mette le reste des cendres de son frère, une fois celui-ci consumé par le feu.

Ensuite il porta son aîné, qui était entouré d'un linceul en soie, jusque sur le bûcher avec l'aide de son ami Bobby. Il aspergea d'essence et de gros sel, et y mit le feu.

Les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés de quelques pas pour contempler le triste spectacle que leur offrait le bûcher.

Des larmes coulaient en silence sur leur visage, chacun revoyant Dean en essayant de se remémorer de bons moments avec lui.

-« Je te le jure, grand frère, je ferais tout pour t'enlever des griffes de Satan, quitte à faire les pires conneries », se disait en silence le jeune frère.

-« T'inquiète pas mon jeune ami, je veillerais sur ton frère, comme je l'ai toujours fait avec vos deux tronches d'allumés. Et cette fois ci je compte bien tenir ma promesse, quitte à le tenir en laisse comme un jeune toutou pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas. » Se disait Bobby.

Une fois le brasier entièrement consumé, les deux hommes réunirent tout ce qu'il en restait, les mirent dans le trou creusé, balança quelques goutes d'eau bénite, et dirent une bénédiction à l'intention de l'ainé.

Ils rebouchèrent ensuite le trou, et Sam planta une croix en fer gravé des initiales du jeune homme disparu ainsi que sa date de décès, juste dessus pour qu'il n'oublie pas l'endroit, qui était quand même éloigné de quelques centaines de kilomètres du domicile de son vieil ami.

Ils trinquèrent ensuite tout les deux à l'âme de Dean Winchester.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, puis prirent la route dans la vieil Chevrolet Chevelle SS de 1971 de Bobby.

C'était une belle voiture, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Chevy impala des deux frères, la rouille en plus, malgré qu'elle soit un tantinet plus jeune que la Chevrolet des Winchester.

Mais Bobby, contrairement à Dean qui airait donné corps et âme à sa voiture pour la choupiner et la dorloter, même dans les pires moments et les pires accidents, comme la violente collision entre un camion conduite par un démon, Bobby la laissait la morfondre dans un garage, ne la sortant que pour se déplacer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean était toujours accroché à ses filins et personne encore n'était venu a sa rencontre.

-« Allez bande d'enfoirés, vous avez si peur de moi pour ne pas me montrer vos sales tronches d'enflures cramés ? »

Le jeune homme avait le corps tout engourdi à force de choper les éclairs. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de chair douloureux qui lui arrachait un léger râle de douleur à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Il ne voulait pas crier, même si au fond de lui il voulait hurler, pour ne pas satisfaire les envies des démons qui, il le savait et le sentait, l'observer de plus ou moins loin.

Il entendait de temps en temps, dans un souffle glacial leurs éclats de rire

-« J'attendrais les temps qu'il faudra, bande d'enflures, mais je finirais bien par vous botter vos sales fesses répugnantes ».

Il en avait tellement marre, tellement fatigué, au bord de l'inconscience. Mais ce mot ici bas n'avait aucun sens..

Il priait intérieurement que son jeune frère vienne le délivrer le plus rapidement possible.

Il espérait toujours que son cadet est survécu à la terrible attaque de cette merde qu'était Lilith.

Sam justement, était enfermé dans une pièce, en tran de descendre canette de bière, whisky ou vodka a longueur de journée.

Il ne sortait de cette pièce que pour se ravitailler en alcool, et ne prenait même pas la peine de manger quoique ce soit.

Même son vieil ami Bobby, n'arrivait à rien.

Quand il essayait d'y pénétrait, une pluie d'objets en tout genre décollait en sa direction avec force de jurons.

-« Fou moi la paix, Bobby, je veux rester seul. »

-« Mais tu… »

-« Dégage ou c'est moi qui mets les voiles, je commence à en avoir marre. »

Une nouvelle salve d'objets fit vite refermer la porte au vieux chasseur.

Il était désabuser, lui aussi en avait marre, marre de devoir supporter le caractère insolent de son jeune ami.

Mais il ne le mettrait jamais à la porte. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Surtout si se n'est pour ne plus jamais revoir celui qu'il considère comme son fils.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean était toujours accroché à ses filins et personne encore n'était venu à sa rencontre.

-« Allez bande d'enfoirés, vous avez si peur de moi pour ne pas me montrer vos sales tronches d'enfoirés cramés ? »

Le jeune homme avait le corps tout engourdi à force de choper les éclairs. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de chair douloureux qui lui arrachait un léger râle de douleur à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Il ne voulait pas crier, même si au fond de lui il voulait hurler, pour ne pas satisfaire les envies des démons qui, il le savait et le sentait, l'observer de plus ou moins loin.

Il entendait de temps en temps, dans un souffle glacial leurs éclats de rire

-« J'attendrais les temps qu'il faudra, Mais je vous botterais les fesses quand même. »

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était mort, ni combien de temps il était accroché à ses filins.

Il ne savait pas non jusqu'à quand ils allaient le laisser pendre là, au milieu de nulle part, suspendu dans le vide.

Tout à coup, des éclairs plus puissant jaillirent, et se mirent à couper dans tous les sens tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, ce qui arracha des cris de douleur et de surprise au jeune homme.

Dean fut littéralement coupé en morceaux, sentant la brulure des éclairs le tranchant au fur et à mesure.

Ces morceaux de corps tombaient dans le vide, chutèrent sans fin, et Dean voyait tous ca, car enfer, perdre connaissance n'était pas permis.

Il ferma les yeux, ne pensant même pas à sa chute vertigineuse, et encore moins à l'arrivée, car plus la chute longue est la chute, plus dur est l'atterrissage.

A un moment, il ne sentit plus aucune douleur, et ouvrit les yeux.

Il eut la surprise de voir son corps en entier, ses plaies pansées, plus aucune trace de brulures et de blessure apparentes.

Il n'arrêtait pas de tournoyer dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas le bas du haut, et referma les yeux.

La chute vertigineuse, s'arrêta enfin, nette, brutale, dans un bruit sourd. Ces os se cassèrent en une multitude de petits morceaux, qu'il ressentit partout dans son corps, comme des milliers de petits fragments qui transperçaient ses muscles et certains même sortirent en dehors de sa chair, transperçant de l'intérieur sa chaire, comme un couteau faisant le voyage de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur.

Mais il ne perdit pas connaissance, ce qui était le pire en enfer. Il voyait ses os brisés qui dépassaient de sa chair à vif, son liquide vital s'écoulant en filet sans fin de ces plaies, sur le sol terreux où il avait violement atterrit.

Il entendait l'effroyable bruit de « splotch », qui venait de derrière sa tête. Sa boîte crânienne s'était explosée contre un petit rocher, et sa matière grise en dégoulinait par petit paquet.

Il souffrait le martyr, mais il découvrira au fur et à mesure de son périple sous terre, que l'on ne meurt pas, car l'âme est immortelle, contrairement au corps, même dans les pires souffrances.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser, qu'un rouleau géant lui passa dessus.

Il sentit cet énorme engin lui passait sur les pieds, et il hurla de douleur. Il ne voyait pas qui conduisait, mais un rire satirique en montait de la cabine, invisible de Dean.

La machine infernale avança doucement sur son corps, lui arrachant des cris déchirant, se sentant aplatir comme une crêpe et coller littéralement au sol, pour ne faire quasiment plus qu'un avec lui.

Plus il hurlait, plus les rires fusaient. Ca venait de partout, de toutes les directions à la fois, et en même temps de nulle part, car il ne distinguait absolument rien, ce qui le faisait aussi râler, même en pareil circonstances.

L'engin s'avançait doucement mais sûrement, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus déchirants, les uns les autres, sentant chacun de ses muscles et de ses os broyés.

L'engin de la mort arriva au niveau de sa poitrine, et Dean pensait qu'il mourrait en étant asphyxié car plus de poumons ni de cœur pour respirer.

Il avait tort, car quand le rouleau lui arriva au niveau de la tête, il était toujours en vie et respirait encore, difficilement, crachant du sang et des os, sans pour autant se noyer dans son propre liquide.

La machine lui passa enfin sur la tête, ses cris cessèrent mais il sentait sa cervelle s'étalait comme de la pâte feuilletée, ses os broyés comme des amandes pilées, il était aussi plat qu'une feuille de papier sulfuriser.

Enfin le calvaire s'arrêta, il était aussi plat qu'une feuille d platane, et il entendait toujours les rires sataniques autour de lui.

Il sentait qu'on le prenait par les plier, le secouer violement comme un tapis où on enlève la poussière et de redevenir le beau jeune homme qu'il était avant.

La magie de l'enfer, passé de l'état de crêpe à l'état normal sans douleur, en quelques claps.

Il tourna les yeux vers l'ombre qui lui avait redonné forme humaine, et fut à peine surpris par la forme familière qu'il vit.

« - Alastair, fils de pute, c'est comme çà que l'on accueille ses amis ? Çà manque un peu de chaleur humaine tout çà. »

« - Dean, Dean, Dean, toujours le mot pour rire, bienvenue à toi dans les entrailles de la terre, et amuses-toi bien parmi nous. »

« - Merci, j'ai hâte de votre sale trou du cul d'enflure de tronche cramé. »

« - En parlant de chaleur tout à l'heure, tu sera servi ! Attention à ton trou à toi ! »

« - Quel tr…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un trou béant s'ouvrit dans la terre à ses pieds, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire basculer dans le vide, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il n'était pas sans fin celui là.

Un liquide jaune orangé qui dégageait une forte odeur d'œuf pourri et une énorme chaleur, bullé au fond.

« Eh merde, je sais maintenant d'où vient l'odeur de souffre de ces dégénérés, et je vais pouvoir toucher le fond de la terre finalement. »

Quand enfin il plongea dans le magma bouillant, il put ressentir les brûlures jusqu'au plus profond de ces cellules, chaque atomes explosés et fondre comme du beurre dans une poêle.

Tout son corps n'était plus que cendres liquide, mais il ressentait toujours cette horrible douleur de carboniser vif, sans mourir, même si ces organes ne faisait plus qu'un avec la lave en fusion.

On le sortit enfin de la lave, mais encore une fois en vie et en entier, et sans aucune trace de blessure ou de brulure.

On finit par l'attacher à un piloris assez pour pas qu'il bouge, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal, même juste assez confortable. Et lui laisser le temps de respirer quelques temps.

« - Bonne nuit Dean, on se retrouvera demain pour une nouvelle journée de surprise et d'aventure. »

« - J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Et il resta là, dans le sens horizontal, à gamberger sur son voyage ici bas.

Il ne voyait pas son frère, et Alastair ne s'en était pas vanter, donc il pensa au moins que son frère est pu réchapper à cette pute de Lilith. Ce qui le fit tenir bon.

On le laissa se reposer toute la nuit, mais le défilé des horreurs fit son apparition.

Visiblement, l'ordre avait été donné qu'on ne le touche pas, car personne n'osait s'approcher de lui.

Un des démons avait bien tenté d'essayer, mais un énorme éclair jaillit, et le réduisit immédiatement en cendre, avant qu'une de ces griffes ne puisse le toucher.

Depuis, plus aucun démon n'osait s'approchait à moins de deux mètres, mais le lorgnait de loin, avec plus ou moins d'envie.

Quelles envies, Dean ne le savait pas, mais vu comment certaines démons femelles se passaient la langue sur les lèvres, il était très clair que leurs intentions à elles n'étaient pas très catholique non plus, mais loin d'être pieuses.

Les autres se contentaient de rire ou de danser autour de lui.

Mais le manège cessa à un moment, et Dean malgré une peur cachée, s'endormit de fatigue et d'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, se fut Alistair même qui le réveilla.

« - Bonjour Dean, bien dormi ? »

« - A part la galerie d'horreur qui s'est présenté, ca peu aller. Pourquoi personne ne m'a touché sous peine d'être réduit immédiatement en cendre ? »

« - J'ai encore une conscience, si tu en doutais du contraire. C'est comme au boulot, t'a droit de te reposer. »

« - C'est très charitable de ta part, je t'en remercie, fit le jeune chasseur avec une moue. »

« - Si tu veux, je peux te torturé sans relâche ou par mes sbires, si tel est ton désir. »

« - Non merci, je préfère quand même me reposer de temps à autres. »

« - Pas de souci, on a toute l'éternité pour s'amuser de toute manière. Je sais être un homme de parole, quand je veux. »

Et il s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Dean eu droit à un déjeuner, comme il les aimait. Il était servi par de ravissantes jeunes femmes, soumises et pieds et poings liés à des cordes.

En enfer, la torture commencer toujours après les repas, c'était déjà une bonne chose. On pouvait le faire souffrir, comme le choyait à volonté, ce qui n'était pas pour trop déplaire au jeune homme en ce qui concerne la deuxième action.


	5. Chapter 5

Sur terre, au siège du NCIS à Washington, l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs se préparait à arrêter un marin pédophile, qui violait et tuait de jeunes enfants de 10 ans.

Ils s'armèrent tous en conséquence, avec des gilets par balle, et des pistolets d'assauts et s'en allèrent vers l'entrepôt où s'était réfugié le fugitif.

Ils encerclèrent le bâtiment, près à donner l'assaut, chacun se positionnant à une entrée de celui-ci.

« - Mastard, sortait de là, vous êtes cerné, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir. »

« - Jamais, je préfère encore mourir que de me rendre. Je ne supporterais pas d'être enfermé. »

« - Ne faites pas l'imbécile, et sortait de là et tout se passera bien. »

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint mais un puissant bruit de moteur, se fit entendre.

Le marin démarrait une voiture et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

Il défonça l'une des portes de garage et fonça droit dans la mer et tomba à l'eau.

Tous les agents accoururent et Gibbs plongea dans l'eau pour récupérer le meurtrier avant qu'il ne se noit.

Il remonta avec celui-ci quelques secondes après et Ziva et McGee l'aidèrent à le hausser sur la berge.

Il était encore conscient, et Gibbs le menotta et le transporta à la voiture, sans ménagement.

Il le fit entrer de force dans celle-ci, en lui maintenant la tête, et réussit, non sans mal à l'y introduire.

Il se releva et contempla ses agents présents. L'un manquait bizarrement à l'appel.

« - Où est Tony ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'il nous avait rejoins. »

Ils firent le tour de l'entrepôt, mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace de leur jeune ami.

Mais par terre ils découvrirent du sang, en grande quantité, beaucoup trop importante.

« - Merde, TONYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne répondait toujours pas.

Le chef de l'équipe fit des yeux le tour de l'endroit, et aperçu plus loin une masse sombre allongée, immobile.

Il s'y précipita avec le reste de ses agents, prit son jeune collègue, qui n'était déjà plus de ce monde.

Il s'était fait renverser par le bolide du marin, quand celui-ci avait tenté de s'enfuir.

Ziva lui ferma les yeux restés ouverts, et lui récita une prière arabe, les larmes aux yeux.

McGee, tout aussi larmoyant avait été cherché une couverture pour recouvrir le corps de son camarade, en attendant l'arrivée du légiste Mallard que Gibbs avait appelé.

Celui-ci arriva, sirène hurlante, quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une autre voiture d'agents pour récupérer le marin, qui du trouver très long le chemin du quartier général, entre la mort de leur collègue, et l'atrocité absolu de ces crimes.

Le vieux légiste ne put que constater le décès de son jeune compagnon, récita une prière à son tour, mais celle-ci en écossais, son pays natal.

Il le transporta dans l'ambulance du NCIS avec l'aide de son assistant Palmer, et le ramena à l'institut médico-légal, encadré par les deux autos des agents.

Pendant ce temps là, Tony fit sa longue chute en enfer et atterrissant violement au sol, sentant chacun de ces os se briser en plusieurs milliers de petits fragments, chacun transperçant ses muscles et sa chair, souffrant le martyr.

Il fut remis debout par deux démons, et eut la surprise d'être à nouveau entier et sans aucune douleur, en revenant redressé sur ces deux pieds.

« Bienvenue en enfer, mon jeune ami, profites bien de ton voyage ici bas. »

Il se tourna vers la voix et remarqua avec stupéfaction que celui qui le causait avait tout de la forme humaine la plus basique qu'il soit.

« - Amuse-toi bien parmi nous. «

Alastair se dissipa en quelques secondes, laissant Tony tout seul, perplexe, ce demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour atterrir dans un endroit aussi répugnant.

Il se souvient de la voix de Gibbs ordonnant à Mastard de sortir de l'entrepôt, du refus de celui-ci d'obtempérer, qu'il préférait périr.

Il se rappelle aussi le bruit du moteur d'une voiture qui démarrait en tombe, du vrombissement du moteur.

Il avait ouvert la porte du garage, mais il avait aperçu, trop tard, le véhicule qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

Il avait voulu déviait de sa trajectoire, pour éviter la bagnole mais il avait à peine pensé cela, que la voiture était déjà sur lui, le percutant de plein fouet.

Il s'était vu voler dans les airs, comme le vent l'aurait fait avec un vulgaire fétu de paille, et sentir ses os se cassés, pulvérisés, sa tête heurtant le pare-brise de la voiture, l'étoilant au passage, ce qui lui fut terriblement fatal, ce traumatisme crânien.

Il s'était ensuite vu atterrir violement au sol, lourdement, sans aucune douleur, car étant déjà mort.

Son âme volait au dessus de lui, et il distingua son sang s'échappait de son corps, ses amis le chercher autour du grand bâtisse, Gibbs hurlant son nom, en voyant tout ce sang par terre.

Il l'avait apprécié ce patron, qui maintenant le bercer dans ses bras, les larmes au bord des yeux, qu'il considérait comme son père, son mentor, son meilleur ami.

Il avait vu Ziva, sa dulcinée jamais conquise, s'approchait de lui, tandis que son patron (son ex-patron à présent), téléphoné à Ducky qui comme à son habitude, avait un ton joyeux, mais qui avait du devenir aussi blanc comme un linge, dans le labo d'Abby quand Gibbs lui annonça la épouvantable nouvelle.

Abby qui avait compris ce qui se passait, tomba en larme dans les bras du légiste, en entendant le nom de celui qui était parti beaucoup trop tôt.

Il vit aussi McGee qu'il aimait bien, malgré les brimades et les farces de gamin qu'il pouvait lui faire endurer. Ca l'étonnait d'ailleurs un peu de voir son collègue larme à l'œil.

Puis il se sentit violement tiré vers le bas par les pieds par une force invisible, traverser le sol, chuter dans le vide, traversant des lignes d'acier qui le déchiquetait, au passage, tellement elles étaient entrelacées entre elles, de plus en plus serrées, jusqu'à ne plus atteindre que la taille d'un trou d'aiguille à coudre.

Il sentait à chaque fois la torture de passer au travers, franchir à chaque fois les lignes dans un supplice sans nom.

Avant d'atteindre la terre, il eut l'étonnement d'être à nouveau entier, mais pas pour très longtemps avant son arrivée qu'il l'eut mis en morceau.

Maintenant il était trainé par deux démons sans visage, qui l'avait saisi par les pieds, fait basculer en arrière, le baladant dans tout l'enfer, à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il discernait chaque morceau de son corps s'accrochait au sol, ressentant la douleur, de chacun de ses quartiers de chair, enduré le supplice de la chair à vif.

Les démons continuaient comme çà à le racler au sol, jusqu'à ce que chaque portion dans leurs mains ne soit plus qu'un minuscule tronçon de détritus, qu'ils balancèrent.

Un démon balaya derrière le carnage des démons, le jeune homme sentant une nouvelle fois cette désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une poussière à vif.

Pendant ce temps, pas très loin, le jeune chasseur était passé dans un hachoir à viande géant, se transformant en filaments de saucisse, se sentant comme une pauvre pomme de terre que l'on convertit en purée.

Il percevait non seulement les lames d'acier le découper, mais aussi ses chairs à vifs qui pendouillait en dessous, ce qui lui arracha des perçantes lamentations.

Une fois entièrement mixé, sa chair fut divisée en plusieurs parts, cuit séparément, ou tout simplement cru dans une écuelle. On la fit frire, bouillir, griller, rôtir, mitonner, mijoter, braiser, rissoler, fricasser, bref cuisiner à toutes les sauces et à toutes les saveurs possibles et inimaginables.

Il éprouva les brûlures de la cuisson, sa cuisson étant interminable.

Il fut ensuite distribué à tous les convives qui l'ingurgitèrent avec appétit.

On le mangeait, avalait, dévorait, rongeait, croquait, grignotait, ingurgitait, mâchait, mastiquait, il traversa le tube digestif, atterrit dans l'estomac, où il vécu avec effroi les cycles de la digestion, se faire assimiler par les sucs gastriques, qui lui explosa les atomes, ses nutriments dispersés dans le corps, et le reste attaquer par des bactéries de l'intestin.

Ces yeux, enfin ce qu'il en restait, voyaient des monstres blancs venir à lui, lui exhibaient leur crocs acérés, et le déchiquetaient, comme ces bâtards de clebs de l'enfer quand Lilith leur avait ouvert la porte pour le tuer et le réduire en miette, dans sa vraie mort, sur terre, sous les yeux terroriser de son petit frère Sammy.

En une seule journée, il subit la même torture trois fois de suite, voyant ces connards assis à une table, avec des couverts en or, des assiettes en porcelaine, avec le meilleur vin de Bordeaux pour faire passer tout çà.

Sur terre à Dallas, les deux rangers Sydney Cook et Francis Gage s'étaient infiltrés dans un gang organisé de blanchiment d'argent.

Le problème est survenue, quand l'une des personnes qui les avaient fait rentrer dans la bande pour pouvoir alléger sa peine, n'avait pu s'empêcher de les balancés au chef du milieu.

Et maintenant, Cage était passé à tabac avec des nerfs de bœufs mouillés, ce qui lui arracha des hurlements stridents, tandis que le ranger Cook était tenu par trois bandits, qui la maintenaient et la violaient à tour de rôle, en attendant son tour.

Mais le ranger Walker et le ranger Trivette arrivèrent en enfonçant la porte du garage avec l'énorme 4X4 du ranger Walker, et arrosèrent l'endroit de plusieurs balles, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher leurs amis.

Une fois le dernier homme abattu, ils se précipitèrent vers les deux rangers. Sydney était recroquevillée dans un coin, terrasser d'avoir vu son collègue fustigé avec une extrême violence sous ses yeux.

Elle était en état de choc, et fut transportée dehors par Walker, entourée d'une couverture, qui la conduisit vers une ambulance.

Cette femme avait beau être un ranger entrainé, mais ce qu'elle avait vécu entre le passage à tabac de Gage et son viol collectif, l'avait laissée quasiment anéantie.

Le vieux ranger la laissa à regret aux ambulanciers pour la soigner, et rejoignit Trivette dans le bâtiment. Celui-ci était en train de dégager son jeune ami agonisant des chaînes qui le retenait suspendu par les bras.

« - Walker, appelle les médecins, il est vraiment amoché, c'est sérieux. »

Walker couru aussi vite qui le put en dehors, héla les médecins qui ne s'occuper pas de la jeune femme de venir en extrême urgence, tandis que Trivette aidait d'un autre ranger, à allonger Gage sur une couverture.

Le pauvre trembles de tous ces membres, respirant difficilement, aucune partie de son torse et de son dos n'avait était épargnée, sa chair étant à vif.

« - T'inquiète mon ami, on va te sortir de là, ça va aller, ne bouge pas. »

« - Où est Sydney ?», demanda le jeune homme, presque dans un souffle.

« - Elle va bien, t'en fais pas, reste tranquille. »

Les médecins arrivèrent et se positionnèrent autour du blessé pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

Sydney apparut en larme, mais Walker ne la laissa pas approcher.

« - Je veux le voir. »

« - Laisse là approcher, s'il te plaît, Walker. »

Le vieux ranger lâcha la jeune femme qui se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès de son ami.

« - Approche Sydney, rapproche ta tête. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et d'entendre ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvait d'entendre un jour.

« - Je t'aime, prends bien soin de toi. »

Le ranger releva la tête, confuse, fixa les yeux de son ami qui se vidèrent de vie.

Un long son strident annonçant l'arrêt du cœur se fit entendre, et Walker fut obliger de relever sa collègue afin que les médecins puisse réanimer le jeune ranger.

Ils le ballonnèrent, le choquèrent, mais rien n'y fit, et au bout de quinze minutes, le médecin décida de tout arrêter, et se tourna vers les rangers.

« - C'est fini, il est décédé, désolé, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. »

Sydney Cook éclata en sanglot, dans les bras de Walker, qui avait les yeux humides ainsi que Trivette.

Les ambulanciers embarquèrent le corps de Gage à la morgue, pendant qu'une autre équipe médical amener Sydney à l'hôpital pour des examens et se faire soigner.

Pendant ce temps là, Gage fut à son tour précipité aux fins fonds du tartare des enfers, tomber dans un trou sans fond.

Il passa à toute allure, des balles sifflèrent autour de lui, certaines l'atteignant le réduisant en charpie au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que la dernière balle éclate le dernier petit morceau, qui faisait parti de son œil.

Cela était fait pour, car les démons voulaient que l jeune homme contemple son corps transformé en caviar mou.

Il vit s'approcher la balle au ralenti de ce dernier morceau, de le transpercer, de l'éclater en plusieurs millier de minuscule fragments.

Tout ca il le sentait, a déchirure de ses chairs, la brulure des balles le dépeçant.

Avant son atterrissage mouvementé sur le sol de l'enfer, il s'était comme par magie reconstitué, tout comme Dean et Tony auparavant, sans douleur, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.


End file.
